


And They Were Roommates

by Irene_LeClaire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Irene Adler Ships Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Mycroft's Meddling, Pining John Watson, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes & Irene Adler Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Socially Awkward Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_LeClaire/pseuds/Irene_LeClaire
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	And They Were Roommates

Hello, Archive of Our Own! I'm new to using AO3 so posting things on here is still a bit of a mystery to me. This work is serving kind of as my testing dummy for adding tags, creating a chapter work, figuring out skins, etc. I probably won't use it to start posting actual content until I'm comfortable navigating around. :)


End file.
